


Murder is a Tiring Job

by sporkzz (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But it's not sexy, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, I had time in class to write something so I went with this because I needed to vent, Junko Enoshima (mentioned) - Freeform, Just me trying to get out some Emotions, Mikan Tsumiki's beloved, Mikan is mean to herself, Murder, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Name-Calling, SDR2 Spoilers, SDR2 chapter 3 spoilers, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, this is kinda crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sporkzz
Summary: Summarized chapter 3 murder. Don't read if you're not done chapter 3 of SDR2. Pretty much just a vent fic!
Kudos: 2





	Murder is a Tiring Job

Mikan didn’t know what she was doing. 

All she wanted was to help people, but here she was, watching Ibuki’s body dangling in front of her from a frayed rope. She had killed somebody who had only ever meant well for her. That wasn’t helping.

But she was helping someone. She was helping her beloved. She knew that the murder would please them, and also knew that if she was found out she could finally join them again. Her beloved, the one who matters the most to her, the one who cared for her in her darkest times and treated her like she mattered. Like she wasn’t a disgusting pig, or a whore, or a slut. She was perfect in the eyes of her beloved.

Mikan turned around, a high pitched ringing in her ears. She figured it was just the shock of murder. She almost didn’t notice Hiyoko before her, distracted by the ringing. And then something came over her. A wave of anger and distress. She blinked.

And then Hiyoko wasn’t standing before her anymore. The blonde was tied up to a post with blood on her kimono. This made Mikan smile - she didn’t really know why. So she simply washed her hands, and made her way back to where she was supposed to be in the hospital. Guilt weighed heavy on her - but she didn’t acknowledge it. She simply smiled, tucked her hair behind her ear, making sure her bandages were on right, and hummed as she rubbed at the bags under her eyes.

She needed a nap.


End file.
